It Happened Again
by Shadaez
Summary: Hitsugaya X Matsumoto. Lemon, slightly. The relationship between Matsumoto, Gin and Hitsugaya.


_I'm on the roll~ Third Bleach fanfic. I realize something. Each gets more and more lemony. This is definitely M. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rangiku stared back into Gin's red eyes. Eyes that was alarming, yet mesmerising at the same time. Suddenly, Gin fell forward, pushing Rangiku, so that both end up on her bed.

"Gin?" Rangiku whispered. Suddenly, she froze as Gin's finger traced the parts of her bosoms revealed by her robe.

"Be mine, tonight." Gin whispered, his other hand sliding over her sash, undoing Rangiku's robes. The dark cloth fell sideways as Gin slid his hand along the contours of Rangiku's body

Rangiku moaned softly, surprised by the pleasure as Gin's robe rubbed along her stiff nipples.

Suddenly, Gin pushed himself off the bed, staring at Rangiku's bare skin with a strange fear in his eyes.

"Sorry." Gin whispered, then left the room silently.

Rangiku watched as Gin's shadow fade from the shoji's screen. Turning towards the window, Rangiku stared into the night sky.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Toshiro." Rangiku complained, following him into his bedroom. Toshiro pointed at Rangiku's shoes. Rangiku stared at her shoes for a moment, then kick them off before entering the room.

"Hitsugaya." Toshiro corrected, wondering why everyone calls him by his first name, despite knowing that it irritates him.

"Complaining to me won't free you from your paperwork." Toshiro said, throwing his captain's haori over his bed.

"Come on, the others can do it." Rangiku said, throwing herself over Toshiro's bed as well. Purposefully, Rangiku pulled her robes lower, to reveal more of her ample bosom.

"Give up. I'm underage. Off my bed." Toshiro said, pointing at his bed.

"How unfair." Rangiku complained, using her knees to waddle around the bed.

"Get off, get off!" Toshiro said, watching as Rangiku's socks rubbed all over his white bed. With the intention of pushing Rangiku off, Toshiro lunge forward.

At the same moment, Rangiku turned, to the sight of Toshiro flying towards her. Toshiro tried to slap his forehead, cursing the bad timing, as his hand connects with Rangiku's bosom, pushing her backwards onto the bed.

For a moment, they stayed in that position.

"Toshiro, you're too rough." Rangiku said, surprised to find her robes pulled off.

"I did not..." Toshiro tried to speak, only to be silenced by Rangiku's finger over his lips.

'Don't you want me?" Rangiku whispered seductively, running her fingers down Toshiro's robe. With a swift movement, Rangiku pulled the white sash off Toshiro's robe.

"Stop." Toshiro said softly. Rangiku suddenly pushed him sideways, then climbed over her captain, like a fox over its prey.

"There. You wanted me." Rangiku said lustily, rubbing her bare thigh against the prominent bulge on Toshiro's crotch.

Toshiro gasped, feeling his member twitch uncontrollably.

"No..." Toshiro whispered, as Rangiku pulled his robe open entirely.

Toshiro clenched his teeth as Rangiku's fingers encircled his member, and began to rub it playfully. Changing position again, Rangiku knelt over her captain, sliding the tip of his member against her sodden opening, tempting him.

Giving up all restraint, Toshiro began to arch his body as he tried to push himself in. Rangiku smiled, torturing Toshiro by keeping a firm grip on his member, forcing him to push harder.

Suddenly, a flash of silver made Rangiku move herself away from Toshiro's member, moments before it penetrates her. The ring on her necklace. Rangiku stared at the ring for a moment, Gin's face flashing in her mind.

Toshiro watched Rangiku, relaxing his body. Rangiku, catching Toshiro's eyes, moved forward again, intending to continue what she was doing.

Toshiro sighed, the pushed just hard enough for Rangiku to fall on his bed. Standing quickly, Toshiro pulled his clothes on again.

"I'll finish your paperwork. Don't dirty my bed." Toshiro said, then, without turning, left his bedroom.

Rangiku watched as the shoji door slide close. Ignoring the chill of the cool air over her bare body, Rangiku held up the ring, holding it against the light.

And so, it happened the second time.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Pretty short. Heard Toshiro and his Zanpakuto got highest in popularity poll. But that's beside the point. Do leave a review if you like this story. _


End file.
